


Descubramos qué hace

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El equipo siete intentará descubrir qué hace Kakashi-sensei antes de llegar tarde a una misión. Capítulo uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descubramos qué hace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.
> 
> Nota: Pequeños spoilers del capítulo 101 del anime. Este será parecido al capítulo 101, pero aquí descubrirán lo que hace Kakashi-sensei antes de cada misión. Espero les agrade pues es mi primer fic de este anime, creo que ha salido OoC respecto a la manera en que actuarían los integrantes del equipo siete. Y ya saben, se aceptan críticas para saber en que aspecto mejorar.

La mañana era muy cálida en Konoha. Todos sentían los efectos de ese insoportable calor. Los pajaritos no cantaban, los niños no jugaban en el parque, las señoras estaban en sus casas tratando de soportar el calor "infernal" del día. Pero sólo tres genins se encontraban afuera, exactamente, en aquel famoso puente del río principal de la aldea.

Sí, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura llevaban dos horas esperando a su sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Estaban un poco hartos de que todos los días era lo mismo, su sensei los citaba a primera hora, y siempre llegaba tres o cuatro horas tarde.

Esperaban impacientes en los barandales del puente. Naruto estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados, dirigiendo una mirada nada amistosa a Sasuke que se hallaba recargado sobre el barandal y Sakura, ella estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados y murmurando frases que nadie podía entender, pero se notaba que estaba sumamente molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre hace eso?- Dijo fastidiada, sentándose en el piso.

-¿Hacer qué, Sakura?- Preguntó el chico rubio un poco confundido.

-Lo de siempre Naruto, citarnos a primera hora del día, para que llegue tres horas tarde.

Naruto se recargó por completo en los soportes del puente. No alegó más en el tema, pues su mente armaba ideas sobre la posible causa de la llegada tarde a las misiones de Kakashi-sensei.

El rubio se sentó bruscamente, Sasuke y Sakura sólo lo observaban, un poco fastidiados y confundidos, pensando que nueva tonta y estúpida idea se le había ocurrido al portador del Kyubi.

-¡Estoy harto de eso! ¿Qué tal sí averiguamos qué tanto hace Kakashi-sensei antes de empezar una misión?- Parecía que a Naruto le empezaban a afectar las altas temperaturas del día.

Un silencio incómodo acogió el lugar, Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos, y estando en la misma pose dijo:

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruto. No nos interesa lo qué haga o dejé de hacer Kakashi-sensei.- El Uchiha ahora sí que se molestó por las tonterías, que según él, siempre se le ocurrían a Naruto.

-Bueno Sasuke, ¿te gustaría saber qué tanto hace nuestro sensei?- El tono manipulador que usó el rubio no hizo el efecto deseado en Sasuke, de encender su curiosidad.

-Mira, Naruto. A mí no me interesa lo que Kakashi haga, si se queda dormido, si sale de la aldea o lo que sea, me vale un comino.- Ahora sí que el portador del Sharingan estaba molesto, un Uchiha no era de esas personas que con cualquier cosa se moría de la curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- Gritó Naruto ante tal respuesta que le dio Sasuke – ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! Que no te importe esperar tantas horas, sólo para que al final diga "Oh lo siento, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida" – Esta última frase la dijo con un tono de ironía y señalando amenazadoramente al Uchiha.

–No. – Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

Naruto si se lo proponía, podía tener ideas, muy rara vez, según Sakura. Su mente maquinaba las palabras exactas que le diría al Uchiha, para que en él creciera la curiosidad y terminara aceptando.

-¿Tú que opinas, Sakura?-

No sé. Sí Sasuke no irá, yo tampoco.- Pero la chica de cabello rosa sólo aparentaba no estar interesada, pero por dentro se moría de las ganas de averiguar que tanto hacía Kakashi.

Ignorando a Sakura, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hasta Sasuke. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y miraba unos pajarillos volar.

-Está bien, Sasuke. Pero, ¿no te gustaría que Kakashi-sensei llegara a la hora exacta, acabáramos rápido el entrenamiento y tú tuvieras mucho más tiempo para entrenar por tu cuenta?- Dio justo en el blanco.

Haruno y Uzumaki esperaban impacientes la respuesta del pelinegro. Sí que la hacía de emoción. Los segundos pasaban y no había respuestas, sólo un gran silencio y un calor infernal.

Uchiha seguía sin responder, eso de entrenar más por su cuenta le gustaba. A él no le gustaba perder el tiempo en misiones sin sentido.

-Está… bien. Pero que no resulte como la vez anterior, que le quisimos ver el rostro sin la máscara.

Naruto lanzó un pequeño gritó de victoria. Por fin "señor amargura" había aceptado a cooperar en la misión interna del equipo siete para descubrir qué tanto hace Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Qué dices, Sakura? Sasuke ya aceptó.- El rubio observó como ella se impresionó al oír la respuesta del Uchiha.

-Sí, si Sasuke irá, yo también.- Dijo con una sonrisa y se sacudió un poco las ropas. -¿Cúal es tu maravilloso plan, Naruto?-

Uzumaki puso una mano en su mentón y pensó en un gran plan. Los minutos pasaron y nada. El silencio se hizo presente y hasta que fue interrumpido con un gran suspiro de el genin de traje naranja.

-Ahora que lo dices, no se me ha ocurrido nada.-

-Eres un perdedor. Tú propusiste esta loca y estúpida idea, ¿no pensaste en un plan?

-No.

-Silencio.- Ordenó Sakura.- Bien, a faltas de ideas, he pensado en el mejor plan.- Colocó una mano en su mentón y comenzó a decirles el plan. -Para saber qué es lo que hace nuestro sensei, tendremos que espiarlo antes de la hora que nos cita. Veremos cada movimiento que hace y cuando venga ya estaremos aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado.-

Naruto miraba con un aire de confusión a la de cabello rosa. Preguntó que sí se lo repetía de nuevo pero Sakura lo miro de mala manera. Y una nube de humo apareció frente a ellos. Al disiparse el humo pudieron distinguir a su sensei. Lo miraron de arriba abajo, notaron algo raro en él, se miraba diferente pero no notaron en qué.

-Disculpen la tardanza, me perdí en el camino de la vida.- Explicó Kakashi a sus alumnos. Vio como los rostros de Naruto y Sakura tomaban un color rojo, pero por la furia.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritaron los genin levantando un puño al aire.

Kakashi llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza. Se preguntaba mentalmente cuál era la razón del por qué sus alumnos se enojaban tanto. Sasuke sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Hoy tenemos una misión. Limpiarán el río de la aldea. No sé como lo ensucian tanto pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?-

Y así pasaron el día, los genin limpiando el río y Kakashi leyendo en la cima de un árbol su preciado libro. Pero a la vez, planaeaban una estrategia para la misión interna del equipo siete: Averiguar qué tanto hace Kakashi-sensei.

Continuará.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leer. Les prometo que para el otro capítulo, los personajes estarán lo más IC posible. Cuídense.


End file.
